The present invention relates to a gas burner and a gas cooktop.
A gas burner can have a burner lower part, a burner upper part connected to the burner lower part and a burner lid placed on the burner upper part. For monitoring the flame and for ignition, the gas burner may comprise a thermocouple and an igniting element. The igniting element and the thermocouple may be fastened to the burner lower part with the aid of fastening means such as fastening tabs or spring elements. EP 2 439 449 A1 describes a gas burner of this kind.